


Plans In Motion

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [13]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe feels no need to explain herself.  For anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans In Motion

**Author's Note:**

> The 'thirteenth day of Christmas' for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com), just because she gets it. Part of a much, much bigger 'verse. ;)

"So tell me again," Zach said, putting his hands behind his head as he sprawled against the pillows. " _How_ are you going to explain this?"

"I haven't done anything to explain," Zoe replied. She stood in front of the mirror, examining her reflection. The cream halter top contrasted nicely with her skin, sloping across her breasts, just barely covering her nipples before dropping to skim her stomach. The skirt -- if it could be called such -- was short and snug, but not tight. She spun, looked over her shoulder, then nodded.

"Yet," he said, smiling when she looked at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to worry about my 'father'." She watched him, one hand propped on a hip. "Marcus is just as happy to have me out of his hair."

"Perhaps, but I hardly think what you're going to do will make him happy, in his hair or not," Zach pointed out, and she hated when he was right. "Anyway, he's not the one that worries me. It's your 'grandfather'."

"He adores me." Zoe wished she felt as confident about that as she sounded. It had been a very long time since she'd seen anyone on the Council, but she doubted Viggo had changed.

"And does he adore you when you're thumbing your nose at the rules?"

"Trust me," she said, with a wink and a grin, "he has much bigger fish who thumb their noses at more rules than I know of, so I'm the least of his worries."

"Why am I not reassured," he murmured, watching her avidly as she picked up a small silver flash from the bureau. "I take it you have someone in mind, then?"

"Of course. His name is Chris, and he's beautiful."

"And you're sure he'll go along with it?"

"Of course." Her grin flashed, wide and wicked, revealing razor sharp fangs as she crawled up the bed towards Zach. "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard."

"That is so corny," he laughed, revealing his own fangs as he reached for her. "You're going to make me rescue you again, aren't you, _cara mia_?"

"As I recall," she said, straddling his hips so her skirt rode up, then her hand closed around his cock, positioning so she could sink down with a soft sigh, "it was me who rescued you."

"And you still believe that," Zach said, hands framing her hips as she started to ride him in a slow, lazy rhythm. "The lies you tell yourself."

"Ah, but where's the fun in the truth," she whispered, then picked up the pace. They could talk later. Right now, she wanted Zach mindless and aching. She wanted him breathlessly calling her name when he came, and then they could talk. Later.

 _Much_ later.


End file.
